When it comes to any data management requirement, whether it is data storage or data transmission, two main concerns are space and security. With more and more data to be handled day by day, it becomes difficult to find out space to save all the data. Further, with new quality standards being introduced frequently, size of data also increases accordingly. For example, in data storage and communication systems such as emails, databases and so on, storage space requirements increase with increase in amount of data to be stored. The data storage systems such as database, mail and so on normally are implemented with limited storage space. With data storage requirements increasing day by day, it becomes difficult to store all data in limited storage space. One way to overcome this issue is by compressing the data using any suitable compression scheme. Another efficient way for achieving data compression is deduplication. A data stream may contain redundant information. Deduplication helps to remove redundant information, thereby achieving data compression.
Another important concern in data management is security. When data is stored in a database or when data is being transmitted over a channel, it is important to maintain data security so that the data is not getting compromised. Data security may be ensured through use of suitable encryption methods.
When data is to be stored in a storage medium, deduplication is performed to achieve compression. Further, security of the data may be ensured by encrypting the data. In the existing systems, the deduplicated data is sent to an encryption module to perform encryption. Further, encrypted data and encryption parameters may be transmitted to the storage module, where it can be stored.
A few existing systems in the field of encryption use convergent encryption. In this method, a hash is calculated for a portion of the input data. Further, rest of the data is encrypted using the calculated hash. Disadvantage of this method is that common data may be identified even without decrypting it.
Few other existing systems uses key based encryption mode. In this mechanism, the key after encrypting the data is shared across other devices in the system. Disadvantage of this mechanism is that if key is leaked, then the data may get compromised.